Pure Wind
by Alias Erotavlas
Summary: Erina Togashi is Genakai's-sort of- grandaughter. She goes to the Dark Tournament in Genkai's place and meets a certain wind demon. Who knows what could happen?ON HOLD
1. Of Introductions and Generic Demons

Chapter 1

Of Introductions and Generic Demons

"Erina! Get back here right now!" Mr. Togashi screamed at the retreating back of his teenage daughter. Said teen, however, ignored him and kept walking.

"Hey! Did you hear m-" Before he could finish his question, Erina slammed the door in his face.

She trudged down the street, hands shoved in her pockets. Unlike many teenagers, Erina wasn't angry. She didn't grumble to herself about how stupid parents were. No, she just walked calmly through the street as if nothing had happened. It was all part of her philosophy: ignore it and it'll go away. Her father had tried desperately over the years to squash that theory, but no such luck.

Which brings us to another point: her relationship with dear ol' dad. They weren't necessarily close-never had been, really. The only thing tying him to her was the fact that her job paid minimum wage, making it difficult for her to purchase her own apartment. So, until the glorious day that she could break free from housematedom- that's all Erina saw him as, a housemate- she was stuck with him.

The brunette looked up at the sky. Today the clouds had decided it would be a good day to disappear, so the sky was a vibrant blue.

"Damn," she sighed, "guess that eliminates cloud watching."

She glanced at her watch. The slightly-cracked digital display read 11:30.

"Hmm, too early for lunch," she mumbled while scratching her head, "Not early enough for breakfast. Maybe I can visit Obaa-chan."

Nodding to herself, she made the decision to continue on to see 'Obaa-chan'. She weaved through the busy streets, trying to remain unnoticed by everyone so she could move in peace.

Too bad she never got any.

Someone grabbed her ankle, effectively making her trip. When she turned around no one was there, but she could sense them. Whoever they were, they didn't want to make a scene. So, after heaving herself up from the ground, she walked into a secluded alley.

"Ok, let's make this quick," she said to seemingly nothing, "I have somewhere to be."

For several moments, nothing happened. Then, slowly, part of the brick wall in front of her peeled off and took form.

It was a lower-level demon, that much she knew. Like many demons, it had long sharp claws and green/blue skin. Large fangs poked out from behind it's lips. It wore nothing but a pure white loincloth(though how it stayed so clean, she had no clue) and there was a disheveled thing on it's head that probably constituted as a hat.

In other words, it was very generic.

"Hee, hee," it laughed(ugh, even its voice was generic), "Looksee what Galdo has found. Little human, little human for Galdo! Yum, yum!"

Erina rolled her eyes, "Look, I don't take to killing, so could you just leave? Y'know so I don't have to kill you."

Apparently it-er-Galdo had a death wish because he pounced. His sharpened claws were aimed directly at her heart, but she sidestepped. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back. When he tried to swipe at her with his other hand, Erina grabbed it as well.

"Now," she growled, "Is Galdo going to be a good little demon and leave Erina alone? Or does Erina have to hurt Galdo?"

Galdo struggled against her hold in protest, causing her to sigh, "Very well."

* * *

><p>Erina stared at the pile of ashes that had once been Galdo.<p>

"They never listen," she mumbled while exiting the alley.

She checked her watch again, "Hmm, maybe I _will_ stop for lunch."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I've decided to take a crack at a JinxOC fic. Only time will tell what will come of it. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed that. Please feel free to comment, just don't flame me. Constructive criticism is welcome, though.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Alias E.**


	2. Of Delicious Dangos and Green Jumpsuits

**Disclaimer: A.E. does not own YYH! Seriously, why would I be on this site if I did.**

**Warning: I watch the English **_**dubbed **_**version of YYH, not the subbed. I do, however, try to include as much Japanese culture as I can.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Of Delicious Dangos and Green Jumpsuits

"Here's your order, Erina," the waitress said, setting the plate of syrup covered dangos before said girl.

"Thanks Jane-san," Erina said. Jane was a foreigner, thus the odd name. She'd come to Japan to 'get her creative juices flowing again,' as she said. So far, she'd been there three months and hadn't written a single chapter in her 'ultimate novel'. When confronted about it, she claimed that she was having too much fun to be doing work.

Halfway through her stay, she found that she needed a little extra money to support herself. That's how she came to work at the little, family-owned, dango shop. Which is why the two had become fast friends.

Well, that and the fact that Jane had unusually large amounts of spiritual energy. Erina usually came once or twice a week to make sure the girl was alive. Eventually, though, she had to find the girl a teacher; it was a matter of time, after all.

She checked her watch once again, "One-thirty already, huh?" Erina mumbled, "Dang, how time flies when I'm not being berated by my father."

"Why don't you just move out?" Jane asked while leaning her elbows on the counter, "I mean, you and your dad don't get along."

"Can't," Erina sighed, pulling one of the dangos off of its skewer.

She stuck out her perfect pink lips in a pout, "Why not?"

"I can't get a job, unlike you, Miss Perfect," Erina said.

And, in fact, she was rather easy on the eyes. She had beautiful honey-colored hair and big hazel eyes that just screamed innocent foreigner. She never had to wear any makeup, because she didn't need any- she was one of those naturals.

"Oh, come on, you're plenty pretty," she reassured her friend, "You just can't cook worth a darn."

"Hey!" the insulted girl exclaimed, but she wasn't really mad. In fact, she laughed at her own expense.

All laughter ceased, however, when a huge wave of spiritual energy washed over the area. Jane stiffned slightly-kind of like when someone gets a chill down their spine- and Erina's head snapped in the direction the wave had come from.

'_Holy-! That was huge!' _she thought urgently, "I've gotta go," she told Jane before dropping her money on the table and exiting the stand.

Not that Jane noticed, she was too busy staring off into the distance, _'What _was _that?'_

* * *

><p>Erina raced down the street, dodging people as she went. To a bystander, she looked like nothing more than a teenager in a rush to get somewhere. And she was, but not in the sense they were thinking.<p>

Whatever that power had been, it wasn't good and she had a feeling deep inside her gut that that wasn't the person-demon-whatever's full power.

Her mind was going light speed, trying to process everything she had heard, er, felt. This, however, caused her to run smack into someone.

"Oof!" the person beneath her exclaimed when the girl landed on her.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" another person yelled from above the two downed people. Erina felt herself being lifted by her arm- rather roughly might I add- and was pulled to face a rather ticked off boy.

She blinked a couple of times and tilted her head back slightly so that she could get a good look at whoever-it-was. The first thing she noticed was his gelled back hair; it was very punk-esque, but it suited his angry expression and green school uniform(although, she couldn't recall any school in that particular city with green jumpsuits-maybe he was a rebel). His brown eyes were hardened from anger and that's when she remembered that she'd just run into someone.

Erina twisted out of the punk's grip and turned to the person she'd knocked over, "Jeeze, I'm sorry," she helped the assaulted person up, "I was just in a rush to get somewhere."

"Oh, that's alright," the girl said while brushing off her skirt, "My clothes aren't damaged," she held up a shopping bag and smiled sweetly.

Her appearance was rather generic-big brown eyes, pale complexion, brown hair- but she pulled it off.

Erina bowed to the two, "I really _am _sorry, but now I have to-"

"Look, this is your last warning, please stand back," a voice interrupted the girls apology.

The three turned to observe to find where the voice originated from.

A large crowd had converged around a building. A piece of the building crumbled off and fell to the ground, causing a few people to cry out in alarm.

"Huh?" Erina walked over to the scene, completely ignoring the two behind her.

"This area is now closed. Disperse immediately," the man was saying when she walked up.

A gaping hole had been made in the pillar and Erina could see the leftover energy on it. There was no doubt in her mind- that flare of energy had come from this location. Then, she realized with a start, that the energy was still there, albeit less strong than before.

Erina closed her eyes and focused on the dimmed signature. Hundreds of blue whisps(the life forces of the people surrounding her) appeared in the darkness of her consciousness, but they paled in comparison to the giant yellow ball of energy pulsing and writhing behind them all.

Her eyes snapped open and she turned to see a man approaching the assembled group via motorcycle. He was moving much too slowly to be driving by and he didn't seem the type to stop to watch idle accidents. No, he was the one who'd caused this incident.

She watched as he stopped his bike right behind the green jumpsuited kid from before. Said person froze and turned around to look at the man. Erina could see his lips moving, but couldn't make out what they were saying over the din of the crowd. Then, the man reached up and pulled his helmet off. The boy in the jumpsuit's eyes widened and his entire body tensed. She also noticed, with particular intrest, that he was shaking.

'_He doesn't seem like the type to be scared so easily,' _Erina thought, _'And that big guy's energy-wow.'_

The big guy said something, causing Jumpsuit to tense even more, then he nodded and followed the big guy away from the crowd.

"Damn," she mumbled aloud, "so much for a peaceful day at Grandmas."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, so that was chapter two…yeah. Hope you guys liked it. Oh, and just so you guys know, Erina's relationship with Jin is gonna be realtively slow-y'know, actually realistic and schist- so I don't wanna hear any complaints, mmkay?**

**Please feel free to RnR,**

**Alias E.**


End file.
